


Why am I so in love

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: What connects two enemies? And can they be called that? A fanvid in EnglishЧто же связывает заклятых врагов? Да и врагов ли?..
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Why am I so in love




End file.
